


Seeing Ghosts

by littlewerewolfass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewerewolfass/pseuds/littlewerewolfass





	Seeing Ghosts

“Derek. We’ve got a problem. A really big problem.”  
  
He looks over at Scott, who’s holding his phone to his ear, then turns back to Boyd just in time to see the petit-looking female emerge from behind. At first, the darkness just gives a silhouette, a figure. But as she steps out into the little bit of light they have, Derek freezes. He stares.  
  
“Cora?” he asks, voice broken and child-like. Scott looks at him, confused. “Who?”  
  
After a minute of no reply – save for a snarl – Derek repeats himself, too stunned to form any actual sentence that could amount to the emotions he’s feeling. He feels like he’s seeing a ghost. He might as well be.  
  
“Derek… get out,” she snarls. Her breathing is heavy, like she can barely control herself, barely get the words out. “Get out now!”  
  
There’s no way Derek’s leaving now. He has to be the big brother he’s been robbed of being. He has to protect. Derek can’t hear Stiles trying to get Scott’s attention back. He can’t see or feel the mountain ash surrounding them in the vault. He doesn’t notice when that woman finishes the circle of ash, keeping them in the vault. He doesn’t notice Scott trying desperately to keep the circle open.  
  
He doesn’t notice anything else. Just his little sister, on the brink of insanity, yet still trying to save his life.  
  
He breaks out of his trance when he hears the growls coming from Boyd and Cora. They fight, mostly just blocks and tricky maneuvers to keep anyone from getting killed. He focuses on defense, knowing he won’t actually hurt anyone if he gets rough, but he’s just trying to wait it out. He needs to keep fighting until morning.  
  
Derek and Scott are against the vault lockers when they finally get a chance to speak. Both frantic for entirely different reasons.  
  
“You know her!?” he hears from beside. He glances at Scott.  
  
“She’s my sister! My younger sister!” he says incredulously. He’s trying to work this out himself. After all these years, all these lonely times, thinking he and Peter were the only ones left.  
  
“What the hell is she doing here?”  
  
“Like I have a clue, I thought she was dead!”

At that moment, Allison runs in front of the vault. “Look out!” she yells.  
  
Derek ducks, weaving away from the oncoming attack. Scott, caught off guard by her arrival, doesn’t get a chance to move in time. Boyd grabs him and slams him against a wall, and again into the lockers. As Derek barely catches Cora’s arm, Boyd digs his claws into Scott’s abdomen and heaves him upwards, ready to kill. Blood spurts from Scott’s mouth onto his shirt.  
  
Panicked, Allison leans down. Derek looks over from holding his sister and yells not to break the seal on the circle. Allison looks at Derek, then at Scott, who’s barely holding on. She calls out to Boyd and wipes away the part of the ash in front of the vault door.  
  
Feeling the the circle is broken, Boyd let’s go of Scott and runs out. Cora breaks free from Derek’s hold without a thought and escapes as well.  
  
Derek watches in terror as his baby sister runs away. Part of him is afraid of what she’ll do to the people of Beacon Hills, but the other part is going through the pain of losing a sister for the third time.


End file.
